Unexpected
by Seanemmadtng4ever
Summary: Maya Matlin is dating Zig Novak, but at Degrassi there are surprises, secrets, lies and betrayal. Will Maya be able to be with Zig or will someone take her away from him?
1. Chapter 1

****Maya's POV:****  
I was walking to Degrassi with Zig when Grace, Tiny and Jonah walked up to us. "Hey. Guess what?" Tiny looked at us. "It's spirit week starting today." I tensed up and stood there as last year's spirit week flashed through my memory.

 _Cam and Zig were playing against each other in floor hockey. Cam got angry and sucker punched Zig leading him to get suspended for the rest of the week. He commuted suicide the a few days after he was suspended._

I started tearing up and hugged Zig. He held me for awhile as I cried. I tried to fight the tears, but I couldn't. Cam meant everything to me and now he's gone. Zig tried to calm me down, but it didn't work that well.

"Maya, what's wrong?" I couldn't speak so Zig had to. "Her ex boyfriend died last year during spirit week. He committed suicide in the greenhouse. It's almost been a year since and Maya hasn't fully coped with it." Zig told them as he rubbed my back.

"Maya, it's okay. Cam would want you to be happy." Zig told me as I pulled away. I nodded and wiped my tears. "Maya, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" I cut him off. "It's okay, Tiny. You didn't know." I walked inside ahead of everyone else. Zig was next to me and held my hand.

"I have an idea. Matlin, lets make a bet." I was hesitant. "Ok. What kind of bet?" Grace said that I had to get a guys number and kiss him. Zig didn't look too happy considering that he and I are dating. "Grace, I'm dating Zig." I told her as she smirked. "I know Matlin. Relax. It's harmless."

"What do I get if I win?" I asked, as Tiny, Zig and Jonah looked at the two of us. "Um...I will do your homework for a week, but If I win then you have to do mine." I nodded.

"Ok. Fine, but who?" She looked around and smirked. "That hockey player right there." I couldn't see his face until he looked at me. _Cam?_ I thought as the boy looked up to me. I threw my bag down and ran towards him. "Maya?" He said, then smiled. "Cam, is it really you?" He nodded and I kissed him. It was so familiar. I missed this until I remember that I was dating Zig. "Maya, I've missed you." He said and I agreed with him, then I got angry.

I hit his arm. "What the hell? I thought you died." I said as my tears once again tried to fall, but this time I fought them back. "I'm fine, Maya. I came back to Degrassi for you. I left to get help in Kapuskasing and after I convinced my parents that I finally feel better, they let me come back. I'm now on anti-depressants and they seem to be working." I glared at him. "We need to talk after school. Can you come by my house?" He nodded, still smiling. Shit. I forgot that Zig still lived at my house. Damn it.

"Ok. See you then." I said and before I could walk away, he grabbed my arm. "Maya, I really did miss you and I'm so sorry for leaving." I pulled out of his hold and walked back over to Zig and the others. "You owe me. ****BIG TIME.**** " I told Grace as I looked up at the catwalk that Cam fell off of right before he broke his arm, then I looked back at Grace and walked away.

All day my mind was wondering what happened. I still couldn't believe it. Cam was alive? What the hell?

During classes I noticed that Cam was in all of them and so was Zig. _Great. This will be a long semester._

Cam looked at me and smiled. I smiled back. Zig texted me. _Are you okay? You just walked away without saying anything._ I texted him that I was fine. Cam texted me saying that he missed me. He still has the same number? Wow.

After a boring class of taking notes and an assignment, the bell finally rang. I got out of there first and walked down the hallway, spotting Tori and Tristan. "Is it just me, or does the hockey player kind of remind me of Cam?" I looked at her. "That's because it is Cam." I muttered. They looked shocked and couldn't talk for a while. "Are you serious?" I nodded and Tristan asked how Zig feels about it. "He doesn't know, but Cam and I kissed earlier." Tori looked at me. "It was a bet with Grace." She told me that she would be by my house later so I can tell her everything.

"Hey, Maya. I'll come by your house later." Cam said before he walked away. "Now you have to tell me everything."

"Hey, babe." Zig said putting his arm around me. "Hey." I said, as he smiled. "I was wondering if you wanted to hangout tonight." I nodded. "See you at home." I told him before he walked away.

Tori and Tristan looked even more shocked. "What was **_**that**_** all about?" Tori asked, enthusiastically. "Zig lives with me, Cam still has feelings for me and now I'm torn between both of them."

"Well, at least they aren't fighting over you like before." I glared at her. "Don't say that. That is the last thing I need. At least Zig doesn't know that Cam is back or that I kissed him. He would be pissed if he knew and then try and get into a fight and I don't need another spirit week 2013." I said, as Tori and Tristan looked at each other.

"I don't know what to tell you Maya. All I know is there is a hot guy in one of my classes and I'm nervous to talk to him." Tristan said as I laughed. "Like you were the first day you met Cam and thought you had a chance." Tristan pouted. "Sorry, but this guy is way hotter than any other guy at Degrassi." I raised an eyebrow.

"Hotter than Cam and/or Zig?" I replied as Tori exclaimed, "I knew that you still had feelings for him." Zig came up to us as I looked at him. I wonder if he heard the conversation.

"Feelings for who?" Zig asked, answering that question. "I was just telling Tori that I only had feelings for you-" I turned to look at her. "and ****ONLY**** you." I turned back to him and smiled. I love it when he's happy.

Later that day, we were at lunch. Tori and Tristan were sitting with Tiny, Grace, Jonah, Zig and myself. Jonah was dating Grace, Tiny was dating Shay, Zig and I were dating, Tori and Tristan were both single.

"How was your day?" Tiny asked me. Since I'm dating Zig, Tiny has been my friend. I knew that he was involved in Vince's gang, but I'm just so happy that my boyfriend is out of it. I've met Vince before and he didn't seem that dangerous to me-Zig told me that he was and that I should stay away from him-but that's probably because we weren't alone. I was worried about what could have happened if we were. Would Vince threaten me to force Zig back into the gang? Would he tell me to break up with him so he wouldn't be distracted if he was forced back into that life that he-and Tiny-tried so hard to get out of?

I spotted Cam looking at me with his puppy dog eyes. His sweet, warm chocolate brown eyes. I could get lost in them forever. _Wait! Back up. I can't have feelings for Cam again. It's not going to happen. Not this time._ My heart started racing and I looked away from him, breaking the eye contact.

This can't happen again.


	2. Chapter 2

Maya's POV:

Why am I surprised that my feelings for Cam are coming back? I thought I was getting over him. I still love him, but I'm in love with Zig. That's two totally different things, right? Ugh.

This sucks because I'm dating Zig, but I still love Cam with everything in me. I dreaded going home, but eventually I had to. I felt sick because I didn't know what to expect. Would Zig get home before I did? Would we walk home together to see Cam on my porch waiting for me. Would the boys get into another fight? Would Cam apologize for hitting him? All those questions were running through my head. "Maya, wait up." I turned around to see Zig behind me, trying to catch up with my pace. I didn't know what to say.

The walk was spent in silence. I didn't know what to expect when I got home. Hopefully everything would go great without any problems. When we got home, I sighed in relief. Cam wasn't there yet. That's a good thing because I don't know what Zig's reaction would be if he saw Cam on my front porch.

I walked in and put my stuff in my room. Zig said that he had something to take care of so he had to leave right after he made sure that I got inside okay. We hugged and he kissed me. It was soft, warm and made me so happy, then he left. I loved feeling his arms around me.

Soon, a knock at my door pulled me from my thoughts. I opened the door and Cam walked in. "Hey." I got a soda from the fridge and grabbed one for him too. He was sitting on the couch, where we were the last time I saw him. I smiled at the memory, as I sat the two sodas down on the table.

"Maya, I am so sorry for everything that's happened. I didn't know what to do, so I thought it was the only way out. Hockey wasn't as fun as it used to be because of Dallas and Luke making fun of me, my family was thousands of miles away in Kapuskasing and Zig had feelings for you. I thought he was going to take you away from me, so I did what I thought was best." I flinched, remembering that day when Simpson told me that Cam was dead overnight-the night after he stayed at my house-and committed suicide in the greenhouse.

"Cam, do you have any idea how worried I was when you didn't answer my messages, broke up with me over text, or how I felt when I found out from Simpson what happened? Do you know what happened after that?" He shook his head, regretfully.

"No. I don't." I stood up and turned around the look at him. His hair was the same, eye color was still the chocolate brown I fell in love with. Everything was pretty much the same.

"Because you weren't there, Cam. I had my friends and my family there. Most of the time, I isolated myself and forced myself to pretend it never happened. The only reason why I got past what happened was because Zig took my mind off of it. He made me happy. He does make me happy, but I missed you. I can't risk loosing you again, Cam."

"What happened after...?" he trailed off and shook his head. "Eli Goldsworthy found you in the greenhouse about an hour after it happened. He now has PTSD because of it. Every time he sees red paint, he's reminded it that day. His girlfriend, Clare, had to go get Simpson and call 9-1-1. Everything was a mess. Degrassi wasn't the same without you. I wasn't the same without you."

"What happened to you? You still look the same, Maya." I scoffed as he looked into my eyes. Still the same color I fell in love with. Stop it Maya Matlin. You're dating Zig now. Wait until Cam finds out.

"I changed my look for awhile, went to a senior party, got drunk and made out with a random guy who tried to take advantage of me when I was still dealing with your "death." I snuck out to go to that party too and I posted a video on Facerange of me making out with said random boy. After Harry was trying to take advantage of me on the couch, Katie and my mom showed up and I finally broke down saying how much I hated you for breaking up with me-via text-by killing yourself. I never thought I was going to be happy again and every day it just got worse and worse. I couldn't miss you anymore. I couldn't and I didn't want to. You never even said "goodbye," Cam."

"Maya, I'm so sorry. I'm here now." He said, looking at me regretfully. "I'm not going to leave again." He said as I cried. He hugged me and let me cry into his shoulder. "Maya, it's okay. I'm not leaving again. I promise." He said as the door opened.

I knew it was Zig. "Maya, are you okay?" He asked, ignoring Cam or not really noticing that it was Cam.

"I'm fine." I said, as I looked at Zig. He looked worried, then he turned to the boy who was holding me. "Cam, I thought you were gone." He asked, confused. "What the hell?" His confusion turned to shock as Cam spoke, "I'm so sorry about everything that's happened."

Zig looked angry. "You should be," he spoke calmly, despite the angry expression he had on his face. "Maya has been through hell and back. I had to see her spiral out of control since I couldn't do anything to stop it." No kidding. Thank God I never told Zig the whole truth, otherwise Cam and Zig would never forgive themselves and Zig wouldn't forgive Cam either.

"I know. I'm sorry about everything. Please forgive me?" He asked Zig, but looked at me. "I forgive you." I told him as he and I hugged. "Zig?" I asked as we pulled away and I looked at him.

"Fine, but I'm not happy about what Maya has been through." He agreed and I smiled. "Wait, What happened exactly? All I know is that Eli and Clare found you in the greenhouse and then Simpson called Katie and I into his office to tell me what happened." I said as I turned back to Cam.

Cam sighed as he looked at both of us. "I was at the hospital for awhile and was only allowed to come back after I got better." We both nodded.

"How did you get in?" Cam asked, curious. Zig and I looked at each other. "He kind of lives with me now after I found out that him and his mom got into an argument and he decided to leave." Technically that was the truth, but not the whole truth.

"Oh." My phone rang at that point, breaking the extremely awkward moment. Grace. "Matlin it's me. You forgot to give me your homework earlier. I'm on my way now." I hung up.

I told Zig that Grace would be coming over soon and he nodded. After a few minutes, Grace came in with Tiny and Jonah. I went to my room and came back in the living room with it. "Thanks," Grace said, then turned to Cam. "Who's this?" I told them that they may want to sit down for the story.

"My ex boyfriend who was believed to have died at the school greenhouse a year ago." Grace raised an eyebrow. "Wow." I nodded. "I know. I still can't believe it, but it's better than how my life was like after I found out." Grace wondered how it happened.

"Zig, who had just broken up with Tori, and I met the first day of our freshman year. Tori and I got into a fight that same day after I met her and Tristan. Zig liked me at the time, but I didn't notice. After that Cam and I met." I smiled at the memory. "We broke up for awhile and during that time Zig and I kissed." Tori and Tristan came in at that moment and stood next to Zig.

"Tori didn't know until after I told Cam about it. He and I reconciled while Tori said that she and I aren't friends anymore. Zig was jealous of Cam's relationship with me. A few weeks later, it was spirit week at Degrassi, but Cam got suspended for a few days after he elbowed Zig in the eye because he believed that Zig was trying to get between us." I glared at Zig and he held his hands up in defense. I turned back to the rest of them. "Cam spent the night at my house the night before he went to the greenhouse and..." I shook my head, not wanting to imagine that. "I tried messaging him, but he never replied. I got worried because the day after he spent the night he broke up with me over text saying that he wasn't coming to lunch, apologized and then said it was over. I thought he meant our relationship, but there was a double meaning. Anyways, after I told my sister that Cam may have text dumped me the night before, madam jean-aux told Katie and I that we needed to go by Simpson's office." I sighed and shook my head.

"Simpson told us that there was a counselor on staff at Degrassi as of that morning. He told me that he was very sorry to say that Cam died the night before in the greenhouse via suicide, but didn't say how-I don't even want to know how to be honest-and that's when my downward spiral started. I didn't feel anything at all. Eventually I started acting out by going to a senior party, getting drunk, and making out with a random guy that I didn't even know. Zig was pissed off. Harry and I almost got caught, but, thankfully, Katie and my mom showed up and Katie told Harry to run, so he left. They both lectured me about how upset and worried they were. Katie told me that I can't replace Cam, no matter how much I tried. I broke down and tried to recover. If it wasn't for Zig, I didn't know what would have happened."

Cam looked upset about what I said. I knew that he didn't like the thought about something bad happening to me because I am his first love and vice versa, just like I don't like the idea of something bad happening to him. "Damn. You have been through hell and back, blondie." Grace said, as I looked at her. I scoffed. "Yeah. It could have been worse if Zig wasn't there." I saw Zig and Cam both flinch at the thought of it. I quickly changed the subject much to Cam's relief. "Tiny, is something wrong? You seem...a little worried." He looked up and nodded at Zig. They both walked out of the room. Now I'm worried about Zig. I shouldn't have anything to worry about because Zig is out of the gang.

My phone beeped. Unknown. I read the message. Maya, we need to talk. Meet me at the alley behind Degrassi later today. I typed back asking who it was, but they said that it didn't matter at all because I would find out later. I have a bad feeling about this.

"I'm sorry. I can't handle all of this right now." I said, not even looking at any of them except Cam. He looked up at me with tears in his eyes as I walked out of the house. I couldn't handle being around Cam and Zig at the same time. The last time I was around both of them was in the principal's office after Simpson told Cam that he was being suspended for hitting Zig during spirit week. I needed to get out of the house for awhile. I trusted Zig and Cam not to get into a fight, while I was gone.

I started walking, not knowing where I was going, my feet seemed to have a mind of their own. Before I knew it, I was at the Degrassi greenhouse and walked in.

I started crying as I fell to the ground. My tears were clouding my vision, so I couldn't see anything clearly. Why did this happen to me? I'm happy that Cam was alive, but at the same time I was also angry. He was alive this whole time and didn't think to contact me after he got better? I think I had every right to be angry.

"Maya Matlin." A voice spoke from behind me, but I didn't turn around. "TURN AROUND!" He yelled and I turned to look at him-even though I couldn't see anything past my tears-but I didn't recognize him at first, then I realized who it was.


End file.
